


Adrift Amid Covers

by donutsweeper



Category: Legends (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin knows who he is. He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift Amid Covers

Martin Odum knows who he is. Today he is Dante Auerbach and the supposed middle man in a deal for VX gas. Yesterday he was nameless muscle, protecting his charge. The week before that? Lincoln Dittmann, a dying and desperate man, moving up the ranks of the Citizen’s Army of Virginia. But the covers are just that, covers and he is supposed to be able to slip them on and off as easy as a well-worn coat. Except when they stick and he's Martin and still stuttering like Lincoln. Then he wonders, is it true, is Martin a cover too?


End file.
